


You Were Beautiful

by Bluetooths_WIFI (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Character Death, M/M, this doesn't make sense but aight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bluetooths_WIFI
Summary: "i miss you so damn much Soonyoung,"orIn which Kwon-lee Jihoon despises the 1st of April
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 9





	You Were Beautiful

_Beautiful,_

_just the way that you were calling my name,_

_but without you it won't be the same,_

_i... i..._

_keep trying to forget, but you were_ _**beautiful** _

\---------

Meet Kwon-Lee Soonyoung,

Choreographer extroardenaire, magnificent dancer, good looking, and husband to one of the most sought out composer/producer, WOOZI.

_(jihoon didn't know how he got so lucky)_

A happy go lucky man who would cry while watching sad movies, someone who's good wiith kid's (even wanted one of his own) positive, and funny.

_(jihoon would gladly laugh at his **very** bad attempt at a joke, if only to see his lover happy)_

Selfless. Jihoon would describe his husband, always ready to put other peoples feelings and life above his own

_(jihoon wished he didnt do that)_

And so, so beautiful. Jihoon would say.

He would say how Soonyoung was the only person at that time, who could truly capture his heart and take it away with him. How when he saw Soonyoung come home drenched in sweat from practice or when he was being strict, was so _so_ beautiful.

Jihoon didn't know how to descibe it any other way.

And Jihoon **_missed_** him.

\---------------------

On the 1st of April, Kwon-Lee Soonyoung passed away. All because of a prank. Gone. **Wrong.**

A student of Soonyoung's set it up, and it was supposed to be for his best friend .

The prank itself was extreme, involving pushing someone out of an open window so that they would fall down into an inflated mattras, shocking the victim and giving them a heart attack.

Unfortunately, instead of the student's best friend being in the vicinity of the prank, it was _Soonyoung_.

he was facing forward's when it happened, he suddenly felt like he was being pushed and froze. He was mid-air when he turned around and saw the shocked reaction his student had at the revelation that it wasn't his friend that he had pushed, it was _Soonyoung_.

"Mr. Kwon!!" 

Instead of Soonyoung landing safely on top of the air-mattress, cushioning his long fall. He fell into the hard surface of the **concrete pavement.**

The student had placed the mattress below the **wrong** window.

Time seemed to stop for them both as the sound of Soonyoung's bones cracking seemingly echoed through the parking lot of their dance studio. A scream tore through the student's body.

"MR. KWON!!"

The hour's after that seemed to pass like a blur. 

An ambulance came, and promptly got Soonyoung to a hospital as soon as possible.

Jihoon was called, and dropped everything he was working on to go to his husband.

he was there when they called Soonyoung in for surgery,

he was there when they told him that Soonyoung had passed,

he was there when they had the funeral,

he was there when he had to put away all of Soonyoung's belonging's.

he was **there**.

Oh Kwon-Lee Jihoon hates April Fools alright.

But for a good reason.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont really know if this is good or not since this was written hastily  
> sorry if there are any grammatical error's in here!


End file.
